goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Bob Murphy calls Miss Finster the M word and gets grounded
Characters Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Miss Finster and Principal-Wiseguy Lawson-Eric Sue Bob's mum-Catherine Plot Sue Bob Murphy gets in big trouble. Also, Lawson gets warned in the process. Transcript Miss Finster: Okay class, it's time to watch BuyBust. Lawson: Seriously?! BuyBust?! That's a Filipino movie! Show us something instead, Muriel! Miss Finster: Lawson, did you just call me by my given name?! Lawson: Yes, I did. Also, I hate Filipino movies. My older sister forces me to watch those movies. Miss Finster: Erwin Lawson, you know we don't address teachers by their given name! You have been warned! Don't do it again or else you're getting a one way ticket to Principal Prickly's office! Lawson: Yes, I understand. Miss Finster: Sorry class but Lawson doesn't like movies made in the Philippines. Let's watch The Emoji Movie ''instead. Sue Bob: No! That movie is a ripoff of ''Inside Out! Miss Finster: All right?! Who said that?! Sue Bob: That would be me! That movie gives everyone cancer! Miss Finster: Sue Bob, sit back down right now! Sue Bob: No! Miss Finster: Sue Bob Murphy! I am not joking! Either watch The Emoji Movie ''or else you're going to Principal Prickly's office! Miss Finster: Whatever, you moron! You need to get a life! (to this, Miss Finster lost her temper and scolded Sue Bob) Miss Finster (angrily): That's enough! Sue Bob Murphy, you're going straight to Principal Prickly's office! How dare you call me the M word?! Go there right now! (at office) Principal Prickly: So Sue Bob, why are you in my office at this time? Sue Bob: Well Principal Prickly, Miss Finster was showing the class ''The Emoji Movie and I didn't want to watch it so I said the word moron towards her. Principal Prickly: Sue Bob Murphy, you know you're not supposed to blow up in front of or say the word moron to teachers! That's it! You're suspended for 10 days! Go home now! (at home) Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob Murphy, I can't believe you said moron to Miss Finster! I could never expect a worse daugher than you! Sue Bob: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you say that to me?! How would you like it if someone said that to you, you moron?! Sue Bob's mum: Excuse me?! What did you just call me?! Sue Bob: Nothing. Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob Murphy, how dare you call me a moron and then lie to me about it?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Also, since you called me a moron and fibbed to me, you're now grounded for 30 days! This means no Floppy Burger, no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Sue Bob: No no no no no no no no no no no! Please give me another chance! Sue Bob's mum: Not in your life! Go to your room and think about what you did! (Then Sue Bob did as she was told) Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff